wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Strawberry Pancake
Pancake belongs to Yinjia! NO STEALING Appearance Are you going to Scarborough fair? Pancake is a SilkWing, with a little bit of RainWing blood from her ancestors. She is light pink, like a strawberry cake. Her top scales are pink, at least darker pink than her main scales. her scales were very smooth, if you run your talons along it, you would feel a sleepy, peaceful feeling... Pancake's wing membranes are the lightest, almost white, so light that you can barely notice it has a wisp of pink inside, with to big splotches of pink like a explosion. Pancake wears a red flower...blood-red, a gift from her mother when she was small. Some dragons even say that they never see her take it off. At first sight you would say that she was the most charming SilkWing in the world, the bright eyes shining like the heavens, twinkling like the stars, her sweet, slender body, bouncing up and down, Personality Parsley sage, rose-mary and thyme... Pancake was known to be a very happy, cheerful and wild dragonet, growing up rapidly with her parents. But unfortunately, when she was 4, a catastrophe happened. after that, she was unseen by all other dragons for 1 year. When she came out again, she was a new dragon. Pancake acts like she was what she was, but sadly, she wasn’t. She was still grieving, and was a lonely and sad dragon. Nobody knew that Pancake wanted revenge on the whole world for being so cruel. She had lost all she loved, and what left of her was a broken dragonet, lost in her own mind. Her thoughts no longer had emotions, and slowly, emotionlessly, she became a killer. History Remember me to ones who live there Pancake was born with her mother and father, her 3 siblings, and her 4 older sibs. She loved the world, and was so happy. So cheerful. Her joy can even make sad, miserable dragons happy. Oh-The bright smile on her face was best. She was chatty, talking with other dragons about good things, her eyes shining like diamonds in the sky. That was before the trouble started. Dandelion, her dearest sibling of all, disappeared. That threw Pancake into a miserable time, every night wishing that her loving older sister all well. She didn't sleep for 4 days, sobbing silently in the Night, loosing her joyfulness for once in her life. Then they found Dandelion. But she wasn't alive. She was shredded to pieces, dead. Pancake too, was torn, and she wept and grieved for weeks, until she finally managed to pull herself together. But she was again, torn, when another night, there was a great shriek, and when Pancake woke up, sweating, Rosemary, her mother, was dead, eyes glazed, still open. Dead. Relationships For he was once a true love of mine. Rosemary-'''Rosemary was Pancake's dearest mother. They could not bare to loose each other, but was ripped apart when the catastrophe happened. '''Dandelion-Dandelion was her older sister, the one who care for Pancake most. Pancake and Dandelion got along very well, and lived happily together. But they, too, was torn apart. 6 other sibs-Pancake's other siblings didn't care for her as much as Dandelion did. But still Pancake's love for them was strong. Quotes "No! Please! I'm sorry! I didn't do it on purpose!"-To Beetle, in Trivia Tell her to make me a cambric shirt Without a seam nor needlework Gallery Then she shall be a true love of mine... 37BD2263-5D79-4AA5-A7EF-5FA34972EA8C.jpeg|By Epi! Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Yinjia96) Category:Females Category:SilkWings Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Assassin)